User talk:Bob Janova
MDP Web Data This is the shared repository for data used by my 3D alliance web for CN, and the Treaty Compendium on OWF. You may edit this page to change information about your alliance, add or remove treaties. Please leave a note in the history section to state that you have done so. To update your web, copy the text here into your data files. This will be the top 80 alliances (by score), plus any alliances maintained by others. Bob Janova 16:03, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Alliance Information NS, nukes etc will be taken from the in game (List All Alliances) screen when running the model. You may copy this (last update 3rd Feb CN time) list into nslist.txt: 1) New Pacific Order 920 605 21,680,662 23,566 82.72 18 4,049,717 974,451 3,186 2) Independent Republic Of Orange Nations 833 531 18,899,683 22,689 72.48 7 3,352,742 862,126 3,571 3) Multicolored Cross-X Alliance 727 522 14,018,731 19,283 54.99 15 2,717,633 599,856 1,790 4) Sparta 585 404 11,277,245 19,277 44.24 8 2,208,607 479,168 1,405 5) Mostly Harmless Alliance 556 368 10,436,356 18,770 41.11 10 2,092,394 423,444 1,418 6) The Order Of The Paradox 181 63 10,769,469 59,500 37.96 0 1,700,305 642,928 2,955 7) Fark 333 155 9,093,397 27,307 34.10 2 1,653,356 419,775 1,320 8) Orange Defense Network 578 376 8,004,402 13,848 33.26 9 1,586,774 322,251 842 9) Ragnarok 481 345 8,285,441 17,225 33.09 3 1,600,580 346,705 1,113 10) The Grämlins 123 70 8,641,819 70,259 30.21 0 1,197,426 590,751 2,277 11) New Polar Order 376 274 7,674,223 20,410 29.86 4 1,646,313 271,049 1,109 12) The Order Of Light 349 218 7,695,564 22,050 29.62 6 1,525,121 285,173 873 13) The Phoenix Federation 250 165 7,508,565 30,034 27.87 4 1,307,452 343,613 1,421 14) Viridian Entente 344 224 7,188,392 20,896 27.87 3 1,405,488 287,822 1,230 15) FOK 269 150 7,211,410 26,808 27.10 2 1,322,082 346,684 1,670 16) Green Protection Agency 220 126 6,372,895 28,968 23.74 0 1,276,109 278,371 24 17) The Democratic Order 547 389 5,195,364 9,498 23.54 6 1,122,540 176,864 563 18) Grand Global Alliance 334 250 5,649,389 16,914 22.63 9 1,174,707 202,389 339 19) Valhalla 150 80 5,359,101 35,727 19.57 2 841,365 288,169 1,286 20) The Dark Evolution 307 220 4,706,757 15,331 19.18 5 978,682 163,714 474 21) Global Democratic Alliance 273 206 4,648,180 17,026 18.60 2 939,490 170,891 395 22) United Purple Nations 270 208 4,556,565 16,876 18.26 0 925,629 176,359 382 23) Echelon 136 84 4,786,413 35,194 17.50 1 897,233 200,273 872 24) Greenland Republic 204 121 4,536,519 22,238 17.44 3 913,391 173,424 735 25) Mushroom Kingdom 150 66 4,386,260 29,242 16.33 1 875,075 199,561 46 26) Monos Archein 241 176 3,896,114 16,166 15.73 4 807,171 132,177 406 27) The Legion 297 213 3,678,918 12,387 15.64 4 733,088 151,178 369 28) Nueva Vida 202 133 3,954,995 19,579 15.48 5 767,796 159,160 496 29) LoSS 173 126 4,023,532 23,257 15.38 4 813,822 144,113 614 30) RnR 175 117 3,942,751 22,530 15.13 1 758,283 163,064 723 31) World Task Force 124 94 4,110,848 33,152 15.11 2 756,830 183,625 605 32) M*A*S*H 159 129 3,951,073 24,850 14.98 0 790,204 142,133 561 33) North Atlantic Defense Coalition 190 132 3,547,354 18,670 13.98 1 723,230 129,776 258 34) Invicta 193 127 3,525,341 18,266 13.94 6 683,658 151,185 324 35) Random Insanity Alliance 173 100 3,525,357 20,378 13.72 4 684,674 127,713 653 36) Umbrella 76 33 3,810,630 50,140 13.57 0 573,541 225,743 1,328 37) The International 167 124 3,387,773 20,286 13.19 0 655,735 133,202 386 38) NATO 199 133 3,176,636 15,963 12.85 4 624,672 116,937 282 39) Commonwealth Of Sovereign Nations 139 96 3,277,066 23,576 12.50 0 696,104 118,179 271 40) The Templar Knights 134 104 3,155,313 23,547 12.04 1 602,622 144,744 338 41) Poison Clan 66 33 3,246,265 49,186 11.57 0 471,990 163,966 1,074 42) Global Order Of Darkness 95 47 3,082,661 32,449 11.35 0 528,214 114,459 957 43) The Foreign Division 138 93 2,828,185 20,494 11.00 1 572,497 117,722 295 44) Ubercon 104 80 2,787,947 26,807 10.48 0 553,633 120,941 135 45) The Order Of Righteous Nations 83 26 2,718,674 32,755 10.01 0 424,374 128,245 888 46) The Centurion Brotherhood 157 113 2,468,929 15,726 10.01 9 500,673 85,219 307 47) Nusantara Elite Warriors 124 33 2,415,052 19,476 9.46 6 408,877 107,666 631 48) Fellowship Of Elite Allied Republics 100 71 2,404,190 24,042 9.15 0 445,848 102,260 365 49) Confederation Of Organized Nations 127 100 2,281,532 17,965 9.05 0 467,669 83,255 187 50) We Are Perth Army 151 105 2,190,971 14,510 9.02 1 432,914 86,997 158 51) Carpe Diem 112 87 2,250,949 20,098 8.78 1 499,700 79,094 280 52) Old Guard 46 19 2,468,434 53,662 8.75 0 415,882 127,588 520 53) Vanguard 61 35 2,358,898 38,670 8.56 0 397,189 124,827 679 54) Global Alliance And Treaty Organization 172 119 1,909,721 11,103 8.32 0 476,697 45,677 50 55) Siberian Tiger Alliance 126 100 2,010,178 15,954 8.13 0 417,330 76,546 387 56) Orion 100 71 1,980,990 19,810 7.74 1 425,674 66,954 155 57) Zenith 79 52 1,981,537 25,083 7.50 0 358,165 86,814 305 58) The Grand Lodge Of Freemasons 142 97 1,716,695 12,089 7.34 1 362,240 63,179 150 59) The German Empire 123 88 1,772,564 14,411 7.31 3 364,456 62,171 180 60) Athens 91 52 1,843,994 20,264 7.18 0 366,088 71,364 284 61) Finnish Cooperation Organization 98 68 1,777,705 18,140 7.04 0 361,772 65,293 296 62) MOLON LABE 46 41 1,933,589 42,035 6.97 0 309,647 104,656 669 63) OTF Alliance 102 61 1,696,698 16,634 6.82 1 346,087 64,816 179 64) Veritas Aequitas 128 89 1,593,054 12,446 6.76 2 339,819 50,313 206 65) Rubber Ducky Division 56 36 1,771,116 31,627 6.54 0 309,369 79,897 413 66) Genesis 79 47 1,608,184 20,357 6.26 0 331,296 63,192 148 67) United Sovereign Nations 98 74 1,536,259 15,676 6.24 2 325,426 50,894 173 68) Ascended Republic Of Elite States 99 79 1,429,577 14,440 5.89 2 298,253 48,351 187 69) United Commonwealth Of Nations 99 74 1,363,861 13,776 5.67 0 283,300 45,711 113 70) Blackwater 51 25 1,525,589 29,914 5.66 0 270,829 68,434 335 71) Alpha Omega 49 27 1,524,506 31,112 5.64 2 293,447 60,681 373 72) Boards Alliance Of Protectorate States 54 21 1,467,142 27,169 5.50 0 249,298 83,623 524 73) SSSW18 79 60 1,366,027 17,291 5.45 2 271,238 49,311 163 74) Global United Nations 79 54 1,333,687 16,882 5.34 0 279,384 50,723 49 75) Majestic Order Of Orange Nations 71 38 1,356,249 19,102 5.33 1 260,728 55,418 250 76) Dark Fist 57 36 1,351,528 23,711 5.15 1 271,258 52,200 279 77) The Dark Templar 43 35 1,389,115 32,305 5.12 0 248,678 64,186 298 78) Wolfpack 66 59 1,285,047 19,470 5.03 0 264,675 46,882 87 79) United Blue Directorate 112 90 1,103,465 9,852 4.95 0 252,616 31,323 74 80) The Immortals 75 57 1,217,701 16,236 4.91 1 257,974 39,902 100 82) =Western Empire= 104 85 1,094,136 10,521 4.83 2 232,700 37,538 110 83) Christian Coalition Of Countries 76 58 1,161,155 15,278 4.73 1 231,287 44,831 135 89) Nebula-X 83 65 922,793 11,118 4.02 2 192,421 29,371 82 109) Ordo Verde 56 41 756,427 13,508 3.16 0 162,483 23,987 80 The web also requires more information about alliances: a short form of the name for use in treaties, and the colours to display on the web. You may copy this data into alliances.txt. # Alliance Short form Colour Text/border col New Pacific Order NPO Red White Independent Republic Of Orange Nations IRON Orange Black Multicolored Cross-X Alliance MCXA Blue Yellow Sparta Black Yellow Mostly Harmless Alliance MHA Aqua White The Order Of The Paradox TOP Orange Black Fark Aqua Black Orange Defense Network ODN Orange White Ragnarok RoK Aqua Black The Grämlins Gre Aqua Green New Polar Order NpO Blue White The Order Of Light TOOL White Black The Phoenix Federation TPF White Maroon Viridian Entente VE Green Aqua FOK Orange White Green Protection Agency GPA Green White The Democratic Order TDO Aqua White Grand Global Alliance GGA Green Black Valhalla Purple White The Dark Evolution DE Black Yellow Global Democratic Alliance GDA Blue White United Purple Nations UPN Purple White Echelon Blue White Greenland Republic GR Blue White Mushroom Kingdom MK Aqua Black Monos Archein MA Maroon White The Legion Legion Purple White Nueva Vida NV Blue White LoSS Blue Black RnR R&R Orange Maroon World Task Force WTF Blue Lime M*A*S*H Purple White North Atlantic Defense Coalition NADC Blue White Invicta Purple White Random Insanity Alliance RIA Maroon White Umbrella Umb Black White The International Int Orange Maroon NATO Aqua Black Commonwealth Of Sovereign Nations CSN Maroon White The Templar Knights TTK Maroon White # 40-80 Poison Clan PC Pink Black Global Order Of Darkness GOD Maroon White The Foreign Division TFD Blue White Ubercon Black White The Order Of Righteous Nations TORN Orange Black The Centurion Brotherhood TCB Pink Blue Nusantara Elite Warriors NEW White Black Fellowship Of Elite Allied Republics FEAR White Maroon Confederation Of Organized Nations CON Orange Black We Are Perth Army WAPA White Blue Carpe Diem Brown White Old Guard OG Black Lime Vanguard Van Orange White Global Alliance And Treaty Organization GATO Brown White Siberian Tiger Alliance STA White Black Orion Orange White Zenith White DarkCyan The Grand Lodge Of Freemasons GLOF Orange White The German Empire TGE White Black Athens Aqua Black Finnish Cooperation Organization FCO Blue White MOLON LABE ML Black SeaGreen OTF Alliance OTF Brown SkyBlue Veritas Aequitas VA Yellow DarkOrange Rubber Ducky Division RDD Yellow Black Genesis Blue White United Sovereign Nations USN Maroon Blue Ascended Republic Of Elite States ARES Blue Black United Commonwealth Of Nations UCN White Purple Blackwater Black White Alpha Omega AO Black Orange Boards Alliance Of Protectorate States BAPS Purple Black SSSW18 White Black Global United Nations GUN Aqua Green Majestic Order Of Orange Nations MOON Orange DarkGray Dark Fist Black Aqua The Dark Templar DT Black White Wolfpack WP Pink Black United Blue Directorate UBD Blue Aqua The Immortals Immortals Black Orange # 81+ =Western Empire= =WE= Black Yellow Christian Coalition Of Countries CCC White Red Nebula-X Purple Black Ordo Verde OV Green Orange Treaties Blocs (3 or more signatories) go at the top; MDP and higher Bilateral treaties go below, under the weaker alliance. Top 40 alliances. You may copy this data into treaties.txt. # Name Type Strength Members Index of announcement thread # Use 'Strength' to represent a subjectively stronger or weaker bond than the treaty type would indicate # Section I: Blocs (>2 members) One Vision MDoAP 1 NPO,IRON,MCXA,GGA,Echelon Continuum MDoAP 1 NPO,IRON,MCXA,TPF,Sparta,MHA,TOP,NATO,Valhalla,OG Citadel MDoAP 1 TOP,Gre,Umb,OG,FCC The Ring Cycle MADP 1 MCXA,NPO,GDA Trident MADP 1 MHA,NATO,Fark Superfriends MADP 1 Fark,RoK,GOD,RIA,R&R,MA Purqua MADP 1 UPN,Invicta,NATO Poseidon MDoAP 1 UPN,Valhalla,Legion,Invicta,Nebula-X,OMFG,BAPS The Watling Street Compact MDoAP 1 NPO,NATO,Invicta,UPN,DE Common Defense Treaty MDoAP 1 UPN,Invicta,DE,FEAR,UCN,USN,Carpe Diem League of Extraordinary Oranges MDoAP 1 FOK,R&R,Orion,MOON The Chestnut Accords MDP 1 CSN,GOD,MA,RIA,TTK,Halsa,USN Pink Warrior Network MDoAP 1 PC,RAD,TCB 46033 AZTEC MADP 1 NV,GLOF,PUKE C&G MADP 1 MK,Athens,TDSM8,Fly,=LOST= Below MADP 1 VE,GOD,OV 47888 # Section II: Bilateral Treaties IRON/NPO MADP MADP 1 IRON,NPO The Blue Steel Concord MADP 1 MCXA,IRON The Redrum Pact MADP 1 MCXA,NPO The Better Than Bronze Treaty MDoAP 1 Sparta,IRON The Redish/Pinkish Treaty MDP 1 Sparta,NPO The Multi Flavoured Spartan Beer Garden MDP 1 Sparta,MCXA Sparta/MHA MDP MDP 1 Sparta,MHA NPO/MHA Eternal MDoAP MDoAP 1 MHA,NPO Amicus Optima Vitae Possessio MDoAP 1 TOP,MCXA 46101 TOP/NPO MDP MDP 1 TOP,NPO TOP/IRON MDP MDP 1 TOP,IRON TOP/MHA MDP MDP 1 TOP,MHA Ray, when someone asks you if you're a god, you say "YES!!" MDoAP 1 Fark,NPO ODN/IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 ODN,IRON ODN/TOP NAP NAP 1 ODN,TOP RoK/NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 RoK,NPO RoK/MHA MDP MDP 1 RoK,MHA Härmlins MDoAP 1 Gre,MHA The Syzygia Compact MDoAP 1 Gre,MCXA Gre/Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 Gre,Fark Gre/TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 Gre,TOP The Tin Foil Hat Treaty II ToA 1 Gre,NPO Gre/IRON ToA ToA 1 Gre,IRON NpO-NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 NpO,NPO NpO-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 NpO,RoK TOOL-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 TOOL,IRON TOOL-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 TOOL,TPF TOOL-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 TOOL,RoK TOOL-MHA PIAT PIAT 1 TOOL,MHA TOOL-ODN PIAT PIAT 1 TOOL,ODN TOOL-FOK PIAT PIAT 1 TOOL,FOK The Red Fire Pact MADP 1 TPF,NPO The Safe Sex Treaty MADP 1 TPF,Sparta 3636 The 'We're Making Fun of Someone in Skype' Treaty MDoAP 1 TPF,IRON 6780 The Pot of Gold at the End of TPFs' Rainbow Accords MDoAP 1 TPF,MCXA 26298 # "Hoo Knows, Hoo Cares......TPF Does" Pact MDoAP 1 TPF,RoK 26397 CANCELLED 17/2/09 The Christmas Accords MADP 1 VE,NPO The Peter Piper Picked a Peck of Pickled Peppers Pact MADP 1 VE,IRON The Star-Crossed Lovers Pact MDoAP 1 VE,MCXA The Oceanic Entente, Part 2 ... Except Not Really MDoAP 1 VE,RoK FOK/Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,Fark FOK/MHA MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,MHA FOK/Grämlins MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,Gre FOK/IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,IRON FOK/TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 FOK,TOP FOK/NPO MDP MDP 1 FOK,NPO GGA-NPO MADP MADP 1 GGA,NPO GGA-IRON MADP MADP 1 GGA,IRON GGA-MCXA MADP MADP 1 GGA,MCXA GGA-VE MDoAP MDoAP 1 GGA,VE GGA-ODN MDoAP MDoAP 1 GGA,ODN Valhalla-NPO MADP MADP 1 Valhalla,NPO Valhalla-GGA MADP MADP 1 Valhalla,GGA Valhalla-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,Sparta Valhalla-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,IRON Valhalla-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,MCXA The Crown of the North Accords MDoAP 1 Valhalla,TOP Valhalla-NpO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Valhalla,NpO The Iodine Compact v2 MDoAP 1 DE,UPN Sparta - The Dark Evolution MDoAP MDoAP 1 DE,Sparta Lulzwut Family Treaty MDoAP 1 DE,GR # GDA: no bilateral treaties Champagne Wishes and Hamster Dreams MDoAP 1 UPN,GGA 28208 UPN-TPF ODP ODP 1 UPN,TPF UPN-IRON ToA ToA 1 UPN,IRON UPN-Valhalla NAP NAP 1 UPN,Valhalla MHA - UPN PIAT PIAT 1 UPN,MHA Echelon-NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,NPO Echelon-GGA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,GGA Echelon-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,MCXA Echelon-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,IRON Echelon-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 Echelon,TPF Echelon-Valhalla PIAT PIAT 1 Echelon,Valhalla The Bi-Polar Accords MDoAP 1 GR,NpO 47378 The Archtic II Periodicals MDoAP 1 MK,GR 43785 MA-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 MA,RoK MA-NPO MDP MDP 1 MA,NPO MA-Valhalla MDP MDP 1 MA,Valhalla MA-UPN PIAT PIAT 1 MA,UPN Legion-ODN MDoAP MDoAP 1 Legion,ODN Legion-UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 Legion,UPN Legion-NPO MDP MDP 1 Legion,NPO Legion-Valhalla MDP MDP 1 Legion,Valhalla Legion-MHA PIAT PIAT 1 Legion,MHA NV-VE MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,VE NV-UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,UPN NV-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,GR NV-NpO MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,NpO The Panthers on Fire Pact MDoAP 1 LoSS,TPF The "San Francisco" Accords MDoAP 1 LoSS,MCXA The "Bodybuilders vs Mixed Martial Artists" Treaty MDoAP 1 LoSS,Echelon The "Old Dogs Can Learn New Tricks" Pact MDP 1 LoSS,NPO The Fallen Hero Pact-The Polar Shield ToA 1 LoSS,GR R&R loves to FOK treaty MDoAP 1 R&R,FOK IRON - R&R MDP MDP 1 R&R,IRON The Citrus Express MDP 1 R&R,ODN The DAN Accords (Dear Aunt Nancy) PIAT 1 R&R,MK # WTF: almost neutral # M*A*S*H: need info NADC-Echelon MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,Echelon NADC-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,MCXA NADC-NPO Friendship Pact ToA 1 NADC,NPO NADC-WTF Friendship Pact ToA 1 NADC,WTF Invicta-NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Invicta,NPO Invicta-ODN MDoAP MDoAP 1 Invicta,ODN Invicta-MHA PIAT PIAT 1 Invicta,MHA Invicta-Valhalla PIAT PIAT 1 Invicta,Valhalla The Millay Accords ODP 1 Invicta,TPF 47655 RIA-NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 RIA,NPO RIA-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 RIA,Sparta RIA-VE PEACE ODP 1 RIA,VE RIA-Fark PIAT PIAT 1 RIA,Fark Umbrella-TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,TOP Umbrella-Grämlins MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,Gre Umbrella-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,Sparta Umbrella-FOK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,FOK Umbrella-MK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,MK Umbrella-MHA MDP MDP 1 Umb,MHA International-ODN MDoAP MDoAP 1 Int,ODN Socialistic Insanity 2.0: International Insanity MDoAP 1 Int,RIA 47859 NATO-NPO MADP MADP 1 NATO,NPO Treaty of VANU MADP 1 NATO,RoK 46213 NATO-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,TPF NATO-IRON MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,IRON NATO-Valhalla MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,Valhalla NATO-VE MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,VE NATO-NADC ODP ODP 1 NATO,NADC CSN-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 CSN,RoK CSN-MA MDP MDP 1 CSN,MA The I Got Around to it (Eventually) Pact MDoAP 1 CSN,Fark 46804 TTK-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,NATO TTK-MA MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,MA TTK-Valhalla MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,Valhalla TTK-CSN MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,CSN TTK-MCXA PIAT PIAT 1 TTK,MCXA # 40 PC-Valhalla MDoAP MDoAP 1 PC,Valhalla The Balkan Entente MADP 1 GOD,VE GOD-TTK MDoAP MDoAP 1 GOD,TTK GOD-CSN MDoAP MDoAP 1 GOD,CSN GOD-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 GOD,Sparta Maroon and Orange Look Ugly Together Accords MDP 1 GOD,R&R # GOD-NATO ODP ODP 1 GOD,NATO CANCELLED 17/2/09 TFD-NV MDoAP MDoAP 1 TFD,NV TFD-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 TFD,NATO TFD-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 TFD,MCXA TFD-NADC MDP MDP 1 TFD,NADC TFD-UPN MDP MDP 1 TFD,UPN TFD-GDA ToA ToA 1 TFD,GDA TFD-Fark TFC ToA 1 TFD,Fark # Ubercon: No treaties Smooth Criminal Accords MADP 1 TORN,VE Rip Torn Accords: The Sequel MADP 1 TORN,NPO The Nilla Wafer Accords MADP 1 TORN,Valhalla SIMSANIT MADP 1 TORN,IRON The Guinness Accords MADP 1 TORN,TPF The Harmless Tornado Accords MDoAP 1 TORN,MDoAP The Hangover Accords MDoAP 1 TORN,Sparta The Peacemonger Accords MDoAP 1 TORN,GGA The Next Day After Trinity Accords MDoAP 1 TORN,MK The "I Promise I'll Be Gentle Next Time" Accords MDP 1 FOK Our God is a Righteous God (PEACE) ODP 1 TORN,GOD Righteous Relaxation (PEACE) ODP 1 TORN,R&R Link (PEACE) ODP 1 TORN,NATO A Righteous LoSS of Judgement Treaty (PEACE) ODP 1 TORN,LoSS yay, puppies! PIAT 1 TORN,RIA TCB-PC MDP MDoAP 1 TCB,PC TCB-Int MDP MDP 1 TCB,Int TCB-TFD PIAT PIAT 1 TCB,TFD NEW-TPF MADP MADP 1 NEW,TPF NEW-TOOL PIAT PIAT 1 NEW,TOOL NEW-FEAR PIAT PIAT 1 NEW,FEAR NEW-o7 ODP ODP 1 NEW,o7 FEAR-TORN MDoAP MDoAP 1 FEAR,TORN FEAR-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 FEAR,TPF FEAR-TOOL MDoAP MDoAP 1 FEAR,TOOL FEAR-IRON ToA ToA 1 FEAR,IRON FEAR-GDA PIAT PIAT 1 FEAR,GDA CON-IRON MDP MDP 1 CON,IRON CON-ODN MDP MDP 1 CON,ODN 8-bit Symphony MDP 1 CON,Legion WAPA-FARK PIAT 1 WAPA,Fark WAPA-TOOL PIAT 1 WAPA,TOOL WAPA-GR ODP 1 WAPA,GR Rokkin hot; done cooler PIAT 1 Carpe Diem,RoK You're no longer in danger of attack; lets hook up under the bleachers MDoAP 1 Carpe Diem,GR TOP and Old Guard MDP 1 OG,TOP Lumin Viride Protocols MDP MDP 1 OG,Gre Reyne Goes All the Way MDP 1 OG,TPF The Old FOKkers Treaty ODP 1 OG,FOK Mutual Orange Juicing Obligation - MOJO MDoAP 1 Van,ODN The Divinyls Accords MDoAP 1 Van,NV 36931 Bluenited for Orange MDoAP 1 Van,GR 43134 The Kansas City Accords MDP 1 Van,RoK Van-Fark Nautical Treaty PIAT 1 Van,Fark 46633 Gutting Little Teddybears with Broken Winebottles PIAT 1 Van,FOK # Treaty with The Shadowhood, labelled as Echelon: Vanguard person to confirm/deny GATO-1V Surrender Terms Protectorate 1 GATO,NPO Permafrost MDP 1 STA,NpO STA-NV MDP MDP 1 STA,NV STA-MK MDP MDP 1 STA,MK STA-TDSM8 MDP MDP 1 STA,TDSM8 STA-LEN MDP MDP 1 STA,LEN The "What The Hell Did You Do To My Treaty" Pact MDP 1 STA,Van 48997 Orion-FOK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Orion,FOK Orion-TCB MDP MDP 1 Orion,TCB Orion-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Orion,RoK Orion-CON MDP MDP 1 Orion,CON Zenith-OG MDoAP MDoAP 1 Zenith,OG Zenith-MHA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Zenith,MHA Zenith-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 Zenith,TPF Zenith-TFD MDoAP MDoAP 1 Zenith,TFD Zenith-FEAR ODP ODP 1 Zenith,FEAR Zenith-NADC ODP ODP 1 Zenith,NADC Zenith-TOOL PIAT PIAT 1 Zenith,TOOL Treaty of Lozen PIAT 1 Zenith,LoSS 47554 GLOF-NV MADP MADP 1 GLOF,NV GLOF-TTK PIAT PIAT 1 GLOF,TTK TGE-TOOL MDoAP MDoAP 1 TGE,TOOL TGE-FOK MDoAP MDoAP 1 TGE,FOK Treaty of Aschaffenburg ODP 1 TGE,WAPA 46598 Athens-MK MADP MADP 1 Athens,MK Athens-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 Athens,GR Athens-Sparta MDP MDP 1 Athens,Sparta Athens-WAPA ODP ODP 1 Athens,WAPA Athens-M*A*S*H ODP ODP 1 M*A*S*H Athens-Invicta PIAT PIAT 1 Athens,Invicta Athens-DE MDoAP MDoAP 1 Athens,DE # FCO: No treaties The Napalm in the Morning Accords MADP 1 ML,Valhalla The Road to Mexico Accords MADP 1 ML,TORN OTF-Fark MDP MDP 1 OTF,Fark VA-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 VA,TPF VA-MA MDP MDP 1 VA,MA RDD-Echelon MDoAP MDoAP 1 RDD,Echelon Brrds and Lions can be best of friends MDoAP 1 Genesis,NpO 47660 Genesis-Vanguard ODP ODP 1 Genesis,Vanguard Genesis-OG ODP ODP 1 Genesis,OG Genesis-MK ToA ToA 1 Genesis,MK Genesis-Invitica PIAT PIAT 1 Genesis,Invitica Genesis-MHA PIAT PIAT 1 Genesis,MHA Genesis-Echelon PIAT PIAT 1 Genesis,Echelon The Out of the BLUE Accords PIAT 1 Genesis,TFD USN-CSN MADP MADP 1 USN,CSN USN-UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 USN,UPN ARES-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 ARES,RoK ARES-Vanguard MDoAP MDoAP 1 ARES,Van ARES-GDA ODP ODP 1 ARES,GDA ARES-Genesis ODP ODP 1 ARES,Genesis ARES-Genesis MDoAP MDoAP 1 ARES,NpO UCN-FEAR MADP MADP 1 UCN,FEAR UCN-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 UCN,NATO UCN-UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 UCN,UPN UCN-GLOF MDP MDP 1 UCN,GLOF UCN-Legion MDP MDP 1 UCN,Legion UCN-TPF ODP ODP 1 UCN,TPF UCN-TTK PIAT PIAT 1 UCN,TTK UCN-TOOL PIAT PIAT 1 UCN,TOOL UCN-Genesis PIAT PIAT 1 UCN,Genesis UCN-TFD PIAT PIAT 1 UCN,TFD # Blackwater: No treaties AO-TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 AO,TOP AO-Umb MDoAP MDoAP 1 AO,Umb AO-Invicta NAP NAP 1 AO,Invicta BAPS-Valhalla MDoAP MDoAP 1 BAPS,Valhalla BAPS-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 BAPS,TPF BAPS-Invicta MDoAP MDoAP 1 Invicta SSSW18-NPO MDP MDP 1 SSSW18,NPO SSSW18-VA MDoAP MDoAP 1 SSSW18,VA SSSW18-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 SSSW18,TPF SSSW18-NATO PIAT PIAT 1 SSSW18,NATO A Night at The 208 ODP 1 SSSW18,WAPA 46272 GUN-MCXA ODP ODP 1 GUN,MCXA GUN-MHA PIAT PIAT 1 GUN,MHA The Fully Cooked Accords MDP 1 GUN,NATO 46774 # GUN-NATO PIAT PIAT 1 GUN,NATO Superseded? GUN-Zenith PIAT PIAT 1 GUN,Zenith MOON-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 MOON,MCXA MOON-Genesis MDoAP MDoAP 1 MOON,Genesis MOON-TORN PIAT PIAT 1 MOON,TORN MOON-TFD ODP ODP 1 MOON,TFD MOON-Int= MDoAP MDoAP 1 MOON,Int Dark Fist-MK PIAT PIAT 1 Dark Fist,MK Dark Fist-TCB PIAT PIAT 1 Dark Fist,TCB The International Fisting Congress MDP 1 Dark Fist,Int 46745 DT-PC MADP MADP 1 DT,PC DT-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 DT,GR DT-NV MDoAP MDoAP 1 DT,NV WP-FEAR MDoAP MDoAP 1 WP,FEAR WP-Legion PIAT PIAT 1 WP,Legion UBD-NADC MDoAP MDoAP 1 UBD,NADC Immortals-DT ODP ODP 1 Immortals,DT A Gift From the Parents to the Basta--I Mean Kids Treaty MDoAP 1 Immortals,CSN 49115 # Supersedes previous protectorate Immortals-USN ToF ToA 1 Immortals,USN # 81st and lower. These treaties will not be maintained as part of the update process. =WE=-WP MDP MDP 1 =WE=,WP International-=WE= MDP MDP 1 Int,=WE= Immortals-=WE= PIAT PIAT 1 Immortals,=WE= NV-=WE= MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,=WE= CCC-GR MDP MDP 1 CCC,GR WAPA-CCC PIAT 1 WAPA,CCC Nebula-X/UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 Nebula-X,UPN Nebula-X/BAPS MDoAP MDoAP 1 Nebula-X,BAPS Nebula-X/TPF PIAT PIAT 1 Nebula-X,TPF Jaded Gunz Pact ODP 1 OV,GUN E.T.H.I.C.S. MDoAP 1 OV,Van Torn4Real MADP 1 OV,TORN # Treaties with alliances below 80th WAPA-SF ODP 1 WAPA,SF WAPA-1TF ODP 1 WAPA,1TF WAPA-FLY ODP 1 WAPA,FLY History Please add a note if you change an entry. *January 26th: Added =Western Empire= Treaties (with NV, Int & Wolfpack) *January 27th: Added WAPA Treaties and fixed tab spacing on Wolfpack and =WE= entries *January 27th: Added TOOL's lower treaties with alliances in the top 40. -Bama *January 28th: Top 80 alliances and treaties from wiki Bob Janova 01:34, 28 January 2009 (UTC) *January 28th: Adjustment to Orion treaties. Change to LEO bloc as CMEA/ISSF merged to form Orion. *January 28th: TGE-TPF MDP http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=46531 cancelled *January 29th: WAPA-SSSW18 and TGE ODPs, Fark-Vanguard boat treaty, MA into SF *January 30th: DF-Int MDP, GUN-NATO MDP *January 31st: Fark-CSN Upgrade *February 1st: Orion-TCB Upgrade *February 1st: MOON - INT MDoAP and MOON - TFD ODP *February 1st: Athens - DE MDoAP *February 3rd: Updated NS list, added Nebula-X and its treaties. Dark Fist falls out of top 80 and will no longer be maintained by me. *February 4th: Added The Immortals (Immortals) to the list; currently ranked 80 by score and 81 by NationStrength. Wappas 17:55, 4 February 2009 (UTC) *February 5th: GR-NpO MDoAP *February 8th: Genesis-NpO MDoAP, TPF-Invicta ODP, Zenith-LoSS PEACE *February 11th: Added Ordo Verde and treaties (King Alexander IV) *February 11th: Added STA treaties with TDSM8 and LEN *February 11th: Added NADC treaties with UBD, Zenith and NATO *February 11th: Fixed OV entry in the NS list file that was preventing them from showing up on the web. after the ) there were spaces instead of a tab. *February 13th: NS update and reordering; also various space issues fixed. (Remember to use tabs not spaces between columns!) *February 13th: Added Genesis Treaties *February 14th: Added NEW Treaties *February 15th: Added ARES-NpO, Genesis-NpO and renamed STA-NpO treaties *February 17th: Added STA-Vanguard, removed TPF-RoK *February 18th: Removed NADC-GOD, upgraded CSN-Immortals, added Genesis-TFD